This invention relates to a blow molded bottle having an inclined mouth, a parison for the bottle, a combined container including the bottle in an outer box, a method of and an apparatus for producing the bottle and the parison for the bottle and a mold for working the method.
A bottle made of thermoplastic resin such as polyester or the like is widely used for a container for drinks or beverages. The bottle has generally a mouth portion coaxial with its body portion.
Such a bottle is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication 56-150763 and Japanese Utility Model Publications 62-29375 and 62-29376. Each of these conventional bottles has a mouth portion coaxial with a main body subjected to a biaxial stretching operation, and the mouth portion has bellows or a transformable portion for inclining the mouth portion.
However, the mouth portion can be inclined by the provision of the transforming means such as bellows, and, therefore, there exists extra recessed and projected portions at the mouth portion or the body portion thereof. Contents of the bottle are apt to be left in the transforming means, and a smooth flow of the contents is obstructed. Further, the surface area of the bottle is increased, and a gas barrier property or the like is lost. In addition, since the complicated transforming portion such as the bellows must be provided, the cost for manufacturing the bottles is increased.
In a portable bottle such as a whisky bottle, a bottle having a flat or book-like shape is desirable in view of fashion, and people want a portable bottle having an inclined mouth portion in view of its handling. However, it is difficult to manufacture a flat bottle having an inclined mouth portion by a conventional biaxial orientation blow or stretching molding. That is, in the conventional blow molding for stretching a parison in the longitudinal direction, the parison is not stretched in an even manner thereby to cause some corner portions whose wall thicknesses are remarkably thin. Therefore, a good bottle having a high quality cannot be obtained.